madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Prologue The story continues from the events of the second film, where the Penguins left Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, and Gloria the Hippopotamus, alongside lemurs King Julien, Maurice and Mort in Africa and promised that they would come back. Plot Alex has a nightmare where the penguins say they do not coming more, and he finds all of them old. After he wakes up, Marty, Melman and Gloria show to Alex miniature city of New York made of earth . He then suggests that they should go to Monte Carlo to get the Penguins to fly them back to New York city, which everyone agrees to. In Monte Carlo, the Penguins and two chimpanzees, Mason and Phil (disguised as the King of Versailles) keep winning in gambling until Alex's gang's attempt to reach them blunders and starts chaos in the Hôtel De Paris. The security call Monaco Animal Control officer Captain Chantel DuBois in order to capture the animals, but she wants them dead as trophies. Soon, a high-speed chase between the relentless DuBois and the animals in a van driven by the Penguins to reach their aircraft occurs. Julien thinks DuBois' team are his fans and starts posing, only to get hit in the booty with a dart. The penguins get into their battle stations, and Marty takes the wheel (Alex said "Zebras can't drive! Only penguins and people can drive!"). Private activates an oily fish trap which sends thousands of oily fish from the bumper and Marty takes a sharp turn, however the animals are still unable to get away. DuBois eventually gets very close (Marty and Alex try to tick her off by saying "Hi officer. Is there a problem?"), and gets onto the van. Skipper presses a button and reveals Kowalski's Nucular Reactor (which Gloria mistakes for a Nuclear Reactor), and Kowalski begins warning him about it's power, but Skipper just says "Okay." and flips the switch on, losing DuBois, until she gets back on her scooter. When the van is about to fall off a skyscraper, everyone except King Julien, still stunned by the dart, gets off. The van falls (Maurice is seen smiling) but the aircraft catches the van (Maurice frowns). Above the skies of France, the plane's engines fail again and it crashes into a suburban train yard with the authorities closing in. Seeing their only chance of escape is on a circus train, the four overcome the circus Russian tiger Vitaly's refusal of the four by desperately claiming that they are circus animals themselves, which convinces fellow circus mates Stefano the sea lion and Gia the jaguar let them come aboard. The animals soon learn from Stefano that they are performing two legs in Rome and London, where they plan to impress a promoter to get them on their first American tour. When Alex's gang's story fails to fool the circus animals, their ejection is avoided by the sudden appearance of the penguins who arrange to purchase the circus themselves. Meanwhile Julien encounters Sonya the Bear, whom he falls in love with and goes on a city tour across Rome while the others are preparing for the performance at the Roman Coliseum. To Alex's horror, the circus proves so inept that the angered audience demands refunds to the point of chasing the circus to the departing train to London. In route to London, Stefano reveals to Alex that Vitaly was once their inspiration. Once a professional ring jumper, his attempt at jumping through a flaming pinkie ring using flammable olive oil ended in disaster in which he burned his fur, destroyed his confidence in his talent and the whole circus suffered by his example. An inspired Alex has the train make a stop at the Alps and convinces the performers to rework their act to become the opposite of the successful human-only Cirque du Soleil as an animal-only circus. Among the acts developed, Stefano and Marty train for a tandem cannon ball jump, Gloria and Melman develop a tightrope dance act while Alex teaches Gia how to perform an American flying trapeze with a painfully improvised performance. Meanwhile, DuBois was arrested in Rome after causing problems with the local police officers while chasing the animals out of her jurisdiction (on the exact night the circus was in Rome), but escapes when the wardens search her empty cell & traps them in & researches her quarry. Once accomplished, DuBois recruits her injured men and heads towards the Alps, forcing the Four and the penguins to proceed to London despite their incomplete rehearsals. In London, the Penguins learn that the promoter has arrived but Alex learns that Vitaly is quitting the circus. Alex convinces Vitaly to stay with the suggestion that he uses conditioner shampoo instead of flammable olive oil to perform his flaming ring jump. As a result, Vitaly's stunt is performed perfectly, which proves to be just the opening of a spectacularly successful show. After the impressed promoter arranges for an American tour, Alex is forced to confess his and his friends' intention to return to the Central Park Zoo, disappointing the others including the Penguins, who ironically were with them. Finally, both the Zoosters with Julien and circus animals (along with the penguins, chimpanzees, Maurice and Mort) arrive in New York City separately. While the circus finds that they are incomplete without the others, that group finally return to the closed Central Park Zoo and realize that their time outside has changed them too much for them to return to captivity. Unfortunately, they then are captured by DuBois whose prize is then confiscated by the Zoo staff, surprised by Alex's reappearance while Julien manages to reach the circus despite being darted. Upon learning about the Four's plight, Gia suggests that they should help them which everyone agrees and performs aboard a flying circus to reach the zoo called the "Operation: Afro Circus Rescue". They arrive just in time to stop DuBois from secretly killing Alex with a poison dart and a massive brawl occurs in front of a large crowd. The elephants squish DuBois, stunning her, and Mort takes her dart gun. Gia grabs Alex with the trapeze act, Vitaly gets Marty out by jumping through the keyhole, and Melman and Gloria get on the laser tightrope, thus the four escape. During such craziness, the snakes from the Reptile House are thrown into the Penguin Habitat and Stefano is shot out of the cannon (Skipper said "Release the seal!" and Stefano said "I am a sea lion!" which Skipper replied "Whatever!" and shot the cannon) and more. Once the animals are ready to go, Stefano was still on land and was running toward the circus aircraft. Vitaly throws knives at the wall(and Stefano's Afro wig) as a staircase, however Dubois grabs him at the last second. However, Alex, Marty, Gia and the Dancing Dogs are able to rescue him, fulfilling everything that Alex had said about the Trapeze Americano, and send Dubois into the Lion Habitat. Mort shoots Dubois with the dart gun to finish her. Deeply grateful for their new friends' help and now valuing their freedom, Alex and his company decide to stay with the circus and they all happily proceed on their American tour while DuBois and her men finds themselves on a cargo box bound for Madagascar, similar to how Alex and his friends were shipped in the first film. Review Seven years after the original Madagascar burst into theaters, Alex the lion (Ben Stiller), Marty the zebra (Chris Rock), Melman the giraffe (David Schwimmer), and Gloria the hippo (Jada Pinkett Smith) are still trying to make it home to the Central Park Zoo. This time around, the mammalian friends end up in Monaco on the run from a crazed animal-control officer named Madame DuBois (Frances McDormand), who's determined to mount Alex's head on her wall. Since most Europeans aren't used to seeing giraffes and zebras clop down their cobbled streets, the quartet join a traveling circus to avoid attracting too much attention. While there, Alex falls for a trapeze-loving jaguar named Gia, voiced by Jessica Chastain. I pretend that I know how to do this trapeze act that I've never done called Trapeze Americano, says Stiller. It's not very successful. Since all four of the main vocal stars are also parents (Schwimmer became a dad just last May), it's easy to understand the appeal of being part of a hit kiddie franchise. Still, Pinkett Smith wonders if her offspring — Jaden, 13, and Willow, 11 — might soon outgrow the series. They're gonna dig on it because Mommy's in it, but I doubt that they're going to watch it over and over like they did the first one, she explains. As Chris Rock jokingly notes, They wanna go see Shame! According to US Copyright Site Date of Anticipated Completion: 2012-03-24 (Approximate) Projected Date of Publication ': 2012-05-18 (Approximate) '''Description of Work ': The next chapter of the Company's hit franchise Madagascar is due to be released on May 25, 2012. It is being directed by Eric Darnell (Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) and produced by Mireille Soria (Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) and Mark Swift (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa). Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, and Melman the Giraffe are still fighting to get home to their beloved Big Apple; King Julien, Maurice and the Penguins are along for the adventure. This time the road takes them through Europe where they find the perfect cover: a traveling circus, which they reinvent Madagascar style! ---- Voices *The voice actors from the previous films will be returning for the 3rd. **Chris Miller, Tom McGrath, John DiMaggio and Christopher Knights will once again be the voices of Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, and Private, respectively. **Sacha Baron Cohen will reprise his role as King Julien **Andy Richter will once again be the voice of Mort **Cedric the Entertainer will be the voice of Maurice **Conrad Vernon will be the voice of Mason (Phil is unvoiced) **Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria will once again be Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, and Jada Pinkett Smith, respectively *Also, meet some new characters in the 3rd. *Frances McDormand as Captain Chantel DuBois, the main antagonist *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly the tiger *Jessica Chastian as Gia the jaguar *Martin Short as Stefano, the sea lion *Danny Jacobs as Croupier and Circus Master. *Paz Vega as Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina ---- |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- '''END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Episodes